happytreefriendsfanonstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaid Time
Mermaid Time is the 4th episode of The Happy Tree Friends Fanon Stories Show and the 4th episode of season 1. In this episode, Russell must help his mermaid friends find a sunken treasure before Lifty and Shifty get their hands on it. Cast Starring: * Russell The Pirate * Seastar The Merskunk * Melinda The Merskunk * Gloria The Mersquirrel * Trina The Mersquirrel * Lifty & Shifty Featuring: * Sniifes * Petunia * Flippy * Sheega Appearances: * Generic Tree Friends Plot Russell is at the beach in the Happy Tree Island with the merskunks and mersquirrels. Lifty and Shifty are stealing some shells and they see Russell. They go near him and throw a rock at him, The rock startles the pirate and he goes insane laughing like a mad man. He slashes the rock with his hook and goes to Lifty & Shifty. Russell's insane manner scares them away. Gloria plays a calming tune on her harp to make Russell settle down. Sniffles has found a treasure map leading to the treasure of the lost pirate ship the Tree Runner. Russell takes a look at the map. Meanwhile in the distance Lifty and Shifty watch from binoculars and want the treasure for themselves. Later, Russell loads his pirate ship with Sniffles, Petunia, Flippy and Sheega. Seastar, Melinda, Gloria and Trina also board the ship and Russell puts them into the inflatable pool Flippy brought with him. The set sail to the destination. Lifty and Shifty steal a motoboat from a Generic Tree Friend and follow them in hot pursuit. Petunia spots the site of the wreck and Russell lays the anchor. Russell puts on his scuba gear and dives into the water. The mermaids follow him. Lifty and Shifty head into the water after them. Russell uses his compass to follow the path of the map. Sheega has her underwater camera following Russell and the mermaids as they trek into the sunken ship. Lifty and Shifty throw rocks at the mermaids. Flippy notices this and flips out turning into Fliqpy due to the sight of the rocks being thrown reminding him of a sneak attack in the W.A.R. days. Sheega growls sexy at Fliqpy and hands him a scuba suit. Fliqpy takes a dive down into the sea and goes toward Lifty and Shifty. The raccoon brothers swim away but Seastar hands Fliqpy a swordfish to help him. Fliqpy goes on a rampage with the swordfish and locates the 2. He stabs them both to their deaths. Russell thanks Fliqpy. Sheega pulls Fliqpy up to the ship. Fliqpy takes off the scuba suit and Sheega kisses him turning him back to good Flippy. Sheega sees that Russell's oxygen is low and refills it. Russell gets to the treasure and pulls it up to the ship. The mermaids follow him. The groups opens the treasure chest and marvels at it. Each gets a piece of Gold for keepsake, ending the episode. Moral: "Always follow your heart!" Deaths * Lifty and Shifty are stabbed to death by Fliqpy. Injuries None Destruction None Trivia * Russell makes friends with the other mermaids in this episode.